Little White Lie: Season 2
by Live2Entertain
Summary: Based on the web series Little White Lie from starkidpotter's Youtube channel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, so this is a fanfic based off of a web series called 'Little White Lie'. You can find it on starkidpotter's channel on Youtube. Basically, it ended at the end of season 1, and a lot of storylines were left unfinished. Therefore, I decided to write my own season 2. **

**I do not own LWL.**

**Oh, and also, I have not read any other LWL fanfictions before, so if there are any similar storylines, it is because of chance and I apologize.**

**Read and review, please!**

**Little White Lie: Season 2**

"Sami?" Duder lightly knocked on his sister's door before poking his head into her room. "Sami, it's almost noon. We're telling Mr. Waters yes to the recording contract, right?"

Silence fell as Duder waited for his sister to answer him. "Right?" he said again. Sami raised her head from where it lay on her pillow. She stared her brother in the eye for a moment before sighing heavily, shifting into a sitting position and motioning for him to sit next to her.

"Are you okay?" Duder asked as he settled down onto the bed, "You ran in here so fast after breakfast, and you look like you've been crying."

"Duder," Sami said, "Duder, I think... I don't think we should do this."

A blank look crossed Duder's face.

"The recording contract, Duder," Sami clarified, "I don't think it's a good idea anymore."

"Why not?" Duder asked, "You just said you wanted to do it. Are you still guilty about Kevin? Because we could figure something out, like, we could... we could..."

"Duder!" Sami cut off her brother, grabbing his face in her hands. "Duder, it's because of Tanya."

Duder's eyebrows arched, and a flustered half-smile crept onto his face. "What?" he stammered, "Tanya... Tanya doesn't know! I swear, I didn't tell her! And, if she did know, she wouldn't... she couldn't... she-"

"She knows." Sami said flatly, drawing her knees up to her chest and hugging them. "She knows, and she's going to tell."

"Wait, how does she-"

"She downloaded Kevin's version of our -of _his_- song. Burned it onto a CD before we shut down the website. She blackmailed me- it's the only reason she got in the band."

"Well, Tanya won't tell then!" Duder exclaimed, running his hands through his hair, "She's in the band now, and since the blackmail was to let her in, she won't tell, because she's in the band. Isn't that how blackmail works?"

"No, Duder, you don't understand," Sami moaned, jumping up from her bed and pacing back and forth across her room, "Tanya hates me."

"No, she doesn't," Duder said, "Ever since you taught her how to sing and stuff, she's been really nice! She-"

"At the party." Sami interrupted, "She saw me and Toby. Toby, he... He had played me a song, and he was just... I mean... I, I kissed him, and Tanya, she walked in."

"What"? A shocked expression fell on Duder's face "You kissed Toby? But, Toby is Tanya's boyfriend."

Sami gave her brother an exasperated look. "No duh, Duder." Sami rolled her eyes and raked her fingers through her long blonde hair. "That's why she completely chewed me out in our driveway." She slumped back onto her bed and buried her head in her hands as she remembered Tanya's harsh words.

"So you _did_ get in a fight with Tanya. Well, it couldn't have been that bad. I mean, it's

_Tanya_." Duder muttered, wrapping a comforting arm around his sister.

"You don't know Tanya!" Sami exclaimed suddenly, wrenching herself out of her brother's grasp. "She's an evil, manipulative psycho! I know you, Duder! I saw how, how eager you were to have the first 'Welcome Tanya' cookie, or, or how quickly you put your arm around her to 'teach' her how to play guitar! You like her, Duder."

Sami huffed angrily when she saw a blush creep over Duder's face. "Don't, Duder! You should have heard what she said to me!"

Raising the pitch of her voice, Sami recited Tanya's words. "'I think the whole world should know that you stole Kevin's music!' She even blamed me for Kevin's accident!"

Duder watched in silence as his sister's voice rose in volume, becoming slightly more driven with hysterics with every word. "Duder, she's a witch! You should have seen how angry she was! She's going to tell everyone, and we'll go back."

Sami's voice choked up as her eyes began to fill with tears. "We'll go back to being nobodies, and, not to mention the fact that we won't ever be trusted by anyone ever again!

All our dreams will be done, over, and we'll be known forever as the liars who stole from the poor comatose kid! Little White Lie will be over. Reese's Pieces will be over. We might even get arrested, all because Tanya wants her stupid revenge!"

Sami sank onto her bed for the third time. "But at the same time, I still really want to do this, Duder." she said quietly. Duder opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the ringtone of Sami's cell phone. '_I_ _try_ _to_ _be_ _someone,_ _but_ _I_ _don't_ _know_ _how,_ _I_ _don't_ _know_ _how-'_

Sami sniffled and answered the call, putting it on speaker. "Hello?" she said.

"Hello, hello!" came the chipper response of Nigel Waters, "It's exactly 12 o'clock, bright and early in the afternoon! So, have you decided on an answer yet? Can't keep Arthur Kingsley of Kings Records waiting, can we?"

Sami and her brother shared a look.

"We..." Sami stammered. A fierce look brewed in her eyes. "We'll do it."

"Great!" Nigel exclaimed, "I'll set you guys up with an interview. Today at 2 sound good?" Nigel continued to ramble on, his words slurred by his thick British accent.

Duder gave his sister an incredulous look. "I'm confused," he murmured, covering the mouthpiece of the phone with his hand, "A few minutes ago, you were yelling about how everything is over for us."

"I know, Duder, but... But we have to try." Sami said. "This is our only chance, and it's not over yet."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it! And, while I've got your attention, go check out my other stories ;)**

**Read/Review!**

**Chapter 2**

**Saturday afternoon, 1:55 p.m.**

The Reese siblings sat in the back room of Nigel Waters' studio, sharing glances as they waited for Arthur Kingsley to arrive.

Duder was abuzz with nervous twitches, alternating between tapping his foot, crossing an uncrossing his legs, and finger-combing his hair.

"Duder!" Sami snapped, "Stop!"

"Sorry," Duder said, "I'm just nervous. I mean, this is our shot, Sami. We're gonna be rock stars."

"I know. We have to think about this, though." Sami answered. "Hopefully, Tanya cools down some before Monday. If we get to her before then and tell her about the contract, she might keep quiet."

"Or she wouldn't care about the contract, since she probably doesn't want to be around you at all."

Sami glared at her brother.

"Well," he started to say as Nigel's door opened.

"Hello, hello!" Nigel said, "Come on in! Can't keep Arthur Kingsley waiting, can we?"

Sami and Duder both hesitated for a second. After a slight nod from Sami, they both stood and walked slowly through the door. A middle-aged English man sat behind a desk.

"Afternoon, all!" he boomed when he saw the siblings, who both nodded slightly in greeting. "Sit down, sit down!" The sibling awkwardly positioned themselves on the two chairs in front of the desk, and Nigel took his place behind them.

"So," began Kingsley, "Little White Lie. as you may know, I sat in on your recording session the other day, and I was very pleased with what I heard. You -" he pointed at Sami, "-are a very talented songwriter, not to mention singer. And your back-up vocalist - Tanya Freemont, is it? Also talented. Where is she? And the others; your drummer and guitarist?"

"Um, they... they couldn't make it." Sami stammered in response.

"Oh, well, you two _are_ the funders. Anyway, let's cut to the chase; I would like to offer you a recording contract with Kingsley Records, on one condition."

"What's the condition?" Duder asked.

"I need to see you lot perform live. If you impress me, it's billboard hits and nationwide tours from there. So, if-"

Kingsley was cut off by Sami's cell phone.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Kingsley!" Sami said as she fished her phone out of her pocket, "I forgot to turn it off. Excuse me."

She got up from her seat and went outside. "Hello?" she said.

"Sami!" came the voice of a frantic Ms. Bushwald.

"Ms. Bushwald, can I please call you back? I'm in the middle of-"

"Sami!" Ms. Bushwald interrupted, "It's Kevin."

After a few minutes, Sami reentered the room. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kingsley, but we really have to leave now."

She grabbed Duder by the arm and yanked him from his seat. Before anyone could say anything else the two were outside the store, Sami dragging Duder up the street.

"Sami, what's going on?" Duder asked, "We didn't even get to answer Mr. Kingsley! He-"

"Duder," Sami said, "Kevin's awake."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My dear readers, please forgive me for taking so long to update this. 3 out of my 4 classes in school are AP, and I am also in the Drama Club, with our production of 'Beauty and the Beast' less than three weeks away. I have missed you greatly! I will hopefully be updating my Glee story, 'Can't Be Trusted', sometime this week, so keep an eye out. :)**

**And now, enjoy!**

**Little White Lie: Season 2 - Chapter 3**

**Saturday night**

"There you are!" Ms. Bushwald exclaimed as Sami and Duder ran up to the hospital. She enveloped them both in a tight hug.

"It's so good to see Kevin's close friends, here to visit him! You need to speak to the officer, though, before you do." She pushed them towards the hospital doors until they came face to face with the police officer that first interviewed them about Kevin's accident.

"Good to see you two again," he said flatly. "As you already know, this is an open hit-and-run case. Since we don't know any of the details as to why or exactly how Kevin was hit, we do not know if it was intentional. Just in case it was, we do not want anybody to know that Kevin is awake while he is still weak."

"Wait, but…" Sami began before hesitating. She knew this was her chance to expose Tanya's secret before Tanya could expose hers, but she couldn't force the words out.

"Are you saying you think there's someone out there that's trying to _murder _Kevin?" Sami asked instead.

"What I'm saying," the police officer answered, "Is that nobody is to know Kevin is awake until he is ready to be released from the hospital. Understand?"

The Reese's nodded in agreement.

"Let's go on up, then." Ms. Bushwald said, ushering Sami and Duder into an elevator. The siblings retained an awkward silence until they reached the floor Kevin was on.

"Go on in; I'll wait outside." Ms. Bushwald walked away from the two.

"I'll go first," Duder said. He pushed his way through the door.

Sami hovered by the doorway as she waited, glancing inside every so often. She rubbed her arms nervously. What was she going to do? She didn't know Kevin personally, so she had no idea how he would react if she told him that she stole his music. He might get really angry, and he might even choose to blame them for his accident.

"But then again," Sami said to herself, "He _did _write that song about me. So, he likes me. If I lie and tell him that we were going to let him in the band as a songwriter, maybe… maybe he'll say that everything is okay, and that we can keep the songs."

Sami shook her head. "No, I can't tell him that. Lies got us into this mess; lies can't get us out."

Sami was shaken from her thoughts as Duder emerged from the room.

"Did you…" Sami's voice trailed off.

"No."

Sami stepped towards the door. She shot her brother one last nervous look before turning the door knob.

Kevin lay still on his hospital bed, his face turned away from the door, eyes closed. Sami took in the sight of the painfully white walls, the sterile blue curtains, and the one lone window that overlooked the lawn below. She winced as she saw the IV drip attached to Kevin's pale, thin hand, and felt incredibly guilty when she saw the two thin tubes trailing from his nose.

"Kevin?" She said quietly, not wanting to disturb him.

Kevin's eyes peeled open, and he slowly turned his head towards Sami. Once he realized who his visitor was, his eyes widened. His mouth opened and his eyebrows drew together, but he didn't make a sound.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you!" Sami said hurriedly.

"It's, it's fine." Kevin's voice was soft and scratchy. Clearing his throat, he continued. "I'm surprised you and your brother came to visit me. I didn't think you would."

Sami's face fell, her mouth tensing.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that!" Kevin said quickly, shifting in his bed as he pulled himself into a reclining position, "I mean, I… I didn't think that _anybody _would come, not just you guys, so… and…" His voice faltered and his face flushed red.

"Your aunt called us," Sami said, "She… we asked her to keep us posted on how you were doing."

Kevin nodded, keeping his eyes locked on the ceiling.

"So, this is a cool room you have here," Sami said lamely, attempting to break the awkward silence. "Where'd you get these?" Sami rubbed the leaf of a bright yellow plant that sat on Kevin's bedside table.

"Tanya." Kevin answered.

Sami jerked her hand away as if the plant were on fire. "Really?" she said nonchalantly, "Tanya's been visiting you?"

Kevin shrugged "I guess. I don't remember. Comas can do that, you know? My aunt said that she's been helping with my hospital bills and stuff, too, but she hasn't come to visit since I woke up."

"Hm." Sami hummed in response. She exhaled sharply and ran her fingers roughly through her long blonde hair. A heavy silence filled the air. Sami stared at Kevin's get-well flowers. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him stealing glances at her every so often.

"So… how is your band doing?"

Sami flinched slightly. "Um, it's… uh… good. We… we changed our name."

"To?" Kevin asked.

"Little White Lie."

"Cool." Kevin said.

"Yeah."

"How'd you do in Battle of the Bands?"

"We… we did okay. We got some… some new songs, and we played well. Everyone loved us. We didn't win, though, but Zach told us it was because Tanya rigged the votes. We were pretty bummed at first, because the winner got to have a recording session in Nigel Waters' studio, but he offered us a session, too. Then… then Arthur Kingsley, he visited, and he offered us a record deal."

"That's so cool!" Kevin said.

"It's… it's whatever," Sami said, "We're probably not even gonna take it."

"No, you have to!" Kevin said, "That's like the opportunity of a lifetime! And I know you've been working hard for a really long time, and I know how talented you are. Why don't you want to take it?"

"It's, um…" Sami stammered over her words for a few seconds as she strung together a sentence. "Just some personal things. I… don't think Duder and I could handle fame."

Kevin nodded slightly and hummed in acknowledgment. "I understand. You know, I, um… I write music." He blushed and lowered his eyes shyly. "Before I ran out of your garage, I was… I was actually planning on playing one of them for you guys."

Sami felt her mouth go dry. "Really?" she said lightly.

"Yeah," Kevin said quietly, "It was…. I was gonna play a song called 'It's Over Now'. I think it's one of my -"

"I really have to go." blurted Sami.

Without saying another word, she hurried out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She grabbed Duder by the arm and dragged him down the hallway of the hospital.

"What happened?" Duder asked as his sister hauled them into the elevator and punched the button for the ground floor, "Did you tell him?"

"Nothing happened, Duder," Sami said, "Just, we need to leave."

**A/N: Drop me a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated since like, ten years ago! School gives me no life. So please, don't kill me, and don't hunt me down after reading this chapter. :P**

**Read and Review, please!**

**Little White Lie: Season 2 - Chapter 4**

*Sunday Morning – 10:30 am

Tanya couldn't sleep. She hadn't slept in two days, not since Sami's party. She had too much on her mind.

She reclined on her bed, glancing down at the pajamas she hadn't bothered changing out of since the night of that party. Combing her fingers through her unruly, uncombed chin-length blonde hair, she exhaled loudly. She couldn't believe how quickly her life had fallen apart.

One day she was on top of the world – lead singer of the Hot Girls, most popular girl at school – and the next, she was the complete opposite. She was abandoned by her so-called friends, everybody hated her, and she was keeping a terrible secret.

She remembered Kevin's accident clearly. The sudden jerking of the car, the panic as she realized what had just happened. She had made a stupid decision. She knew she should have stayed, but she didn't.

And now the guilt was eating her alive.

Tanya sat on her bed, gnawing on her bottom lip while replaying the accident over and over again in her head, until she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Tanya?" she heard.

Tanya continued to stare straight ahead, completely ignoring the voice she knew all too well.

Toby hesitated, and then stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Tanya, hi, um…" he stammered quickly, his tongue tripping over his words, "I just… I just wanted to check up on you, you know, make sure you were… you were… I don't know, you just, you haven't answered any of my calls or anything, and… I…"

Flustered, Toby waved his hand in the air, unable to come up with words to say.

A heavy silence filled the room.

Toby lowered himself down onto the chair next to Tanya's bed, running his hand through his dark curls.

"I'm not a nice person."

Toby's head jerked up at Tanya's words. She still hadn't moved.

"I know I'm not. I lie, I gossip, I spread rumors. I insult people, I bribe people, I use people for my own needs."

Her voice, while at a low volume, was thick with emotion.

"I know why I do those things, too. Nobody else does, though. It's one of my secrets; not even my parents know. Not that they would care, anyway. I mean, they didn't care when their only daughter was being picked on in elementary school. They didn't care when she came home crying everyday because of things all the other little kids said to her. They didn't even care when she came home with her little brown ponytail in her hands because another girl had cut if off during Arts and Crafts. All they would do was tell me that everything would be fine, and to toughen up, and then they would go off on another one of their fancy vacations and leave me with some stupid babysitter. But then, I got to high school. I reinvented myself. I bleached my hair; I started wearing pink, wearing skirts. After a while, I became popular, and I used it. I used it to get my revenge. But even though I do all those nasty things, there is always one thing I will never do. Cheat."

Tanya sucked in a breath, her eyes fixated on the same spot on the wall in front of her.

"Tanya, I'm sorry," Toby said, "But it wasn't what it looked like, I swear."

Tanya threw back her head and laughed humorlessly. "Sami said the exact same thing," she snarled, "but she couldn't explain what it 'really' was. Let's see what you can come up with."

"Tanya, I…" Toby's voice trailed off.

Tanya smirked. "That's what I thought."

"Tanya, you have to believe me, I didn't mean for it to go that far, it's just, I sang her a song and she just grabbed me."

"No, Toby!" Tanya said sharply, her head finally moving to face Toby. "If she had grabbed you, you should have pushed her away. Instead, you stayed there! Do you know how many times I could have cheated on you?"

Catching her tongue before she mentioned Duder's confession, she continued. "But I didn't. You know why? Because I loved you! You were all that I had, Toby."

"That… That's not true, Tanya," Toby started to say.

Tanya cut him off, her brown eyes boring into his hazel ones. "Yes, it is! You think you're the only one who doesn't belong here? Do you _honestly _think that any of those people were really my friends? Even though you saw how quickly they turned on me? How quickly they turned to _Sami?_"

She practically spat out Sami's name. "It's not about friendship for them. It's about being at the top. Once I wasn't at the top anymore, they left. But even when they left, I thought I was going to be okay. I thought I was going to be okay because I had you."

Tanya's voice cracked, "I had you, and you were the only constant thing I had. And I joined Little White Lie, and I thought that I was actually making friends. I felt like I was actually happy for the first time in a really long time. And then… and then…"

Tanya scrunched her eyes shut as tears forced their way out. She drew her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them.

"Tanya," Toby said, standing and stepping closer to her. He reached out his hand.

Jerking away, Tanya slapped at his hand. "Don't touch me!" She yelled.

Toby hovered by her bed. "So what does this mean?" He asked quietly.

"It means that I obviously can't trust you." Tanya replied harshly, "It means get out of my room. It means I hope you have a wonderful, lie-filled relationship with Sami. It means we're _over._"

Toby opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. He slowly backed out of the room.

His eyes filled with pain and remorse, he glanced through the door at Tanya's small, fragile frame. He shut the door.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into the air.

**A/N: Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What? I'm updating? Who even remembers this story? Haha. sorry for the long wait. Hope this chapter makes up for it 333**

**Read and Review, please!**

**Little White Lie: Season 2 - Chapter 5**

*Monday Afternoon – Lunchtime

Sami exhaled forcefully as she slammed her lunch tray onto the table. Resting her head on her chin, she dragged her fork through her mashed potatoes as Duder sat down next to her. The two shared a brief look and began to slowly eat in silence.

"Duder!"

Duder's head jerked up when he heard the high-pitched female voice. His shoulders fell as he saw one of the Hot Girls waving at him, then holding her thumb and pinky finger in the shape of a phone and mouthing the words "Call me".

After a pause, Sami slammed her fork onto her plate.

"Duder," she whispered, "I can't keep pretending I'm not stressed. What if she tells?"

"Then we'll just have to see what happens." Duder replied solemnly.

"But we can tell everyone, right? We can tell everyone that-" Sami lowered her voice, "-that Tanya hit Kevin if she tells about how we took the music?"

"Tanya has proof that we stole the song, though," Duder said flatly, "She has the CD of him singing it. We could only prove that she hit Kevin if she confesses, and I doubt she's gonna do that. Plus, if she exposes us, no one's gonna believe what we have to say anyway. We're liars, remember? It'd be, like, the Boy who cried Wolf."

Sami exhaled loudly, not wanting to admit that Duder was right.

A minute passed until Sami's phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID and sighed, letting it go to voicemail. Once the message was left, she played it back.

"Hello, Sami," the tinny, mechanic version of Nigel Waters' voice said, "Since you ran out of the session so quickly, and never gave an answer, I just needed to tell you that I said yes to Kingsley's deal on your behalf. You guys will be performing at your school's pep rally Thursday. Be prepared."

Sami groaned. "And now we're stuck with this thing."

Duder elbowed Sami sharply in the side.

"What?" She said before looking in the direction Duder was staring. Her eyes landed on Tanya, who had just walked into the cafeteria. She looked away as Tanya turned to look in her direction.

"Oh no," Sami said as Tanya walked to one of the lunch table and climbed onto it.

"Attention!" she said loudly, the high pitch of her voice catching the interest of the students. "I have important news about Kevin Bushwald! Now, I did a little research so we could all get to know Kevin a little more, and I discovered something interesting. It turns out, Kevin was very, shall we say, _musical._ He played a bunch of instruments, and he sang."

Seeing that the students were losing interest, Tanya hastened her speech. "He wrote songs, too! He wrote a song that is actually _very_ familiar to all of you, called 'It's Over Now'."

Looks of confusion crossed some of the faces of the students. Tanya smirked as she continued.

"Yes, the song that was sung by Little White Lie. You know, Sami Reese's band?" She directed a harsh glare in Sami's direction. "That's right. Sami Reese _stole_ Kevin Bushwald's music, and passed it on as her own."

The cafeteria buzzed with disbelief. Sami's face burned red as she felt many pairs of eyes fall on her. She looked desperately at Duder, who wore the same panicked expression.

"Why should we believe you?" A voice said loudly. Everybody turned to see Meredith, one of the Hot Girls, climb onto the table directly across from Tanya's. "You lied about Sami Reese already. Remember that party? How do we know that this isn't some other lie you made up?"

Meredith smirked, one hand on her hip. Tanya looked at her former friend, hurt filling her eyes. She crossed her arms defensively over her chest.

"I… I'm not lying," she said softly, "I have proof! I swear!"

"I have proof! I swear!" Meredith said, mocking Tanya's high-pitched voice and drawing a laugh from the crowd. "Tanya, you are pathetic." Meredith lifted her chin confidently, a sadistic gleam in her eyes. "Why don't you just do us all a favor and leave? It's not like you have any friends here anyway."

Words of agreement bubbled throughout the crowd. Tanya opened her mouth to defend herself, but couldn't seem to form any words. As the students began to boo, Tanya turned her head in the direction of the Reese's. Both Sami and Duder could see the embarrassment, pain, and sadness written across Tanya's face. Blinking quickly, Tanya jumped off the table, pushing her way out the door as the other students laughed and jeered at her.

"We've got to help her," Duder muttered, beginning to get up from his seat. Sami grabbed his wrist and forced him back down.

"Don't." she said. Duder furrowed his eyebrows and began to protest. Sami cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I said don't, Duder."

**A/N: Reviews make me happy! Also, if you wanna request imagines or submit prompts for one-shots that you want me to write, follow me on tumblr at justanotheryoutuber . tumblr . com (take out the spaces) and send them through my ask box :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: IKNOWIHAVEN'TUPDATEDINFOREVERDON'TKILLME**

**Read and Review, please!**

**Little White Lie: Season 2 - Chapter 6**

Yes, Duder likes Tanya. It's obvious and he's admitted it. That's not why he wanted to go after her, though. It was the look in her eyes. The pain you could see as she realized she had nobody on her side.

Duder knows what it feels like to be isolated like that and so does Sami.

That's why Duder was so shocked when Sami didn't let Duder go after Tanya. He couldn't believe that Sami hated her that much, that she would let her experience something like that.

Duder sighed and leaned back onto the bench he was sitting on, feeling the cold metal bars press into his shoulders. He had asked for a bathroom pass during his last period, then jumped the fence and ridden his bike tp the park. He knew that skipping was bad, be he needed to be alone. He needed to clear his head.

Duder knew he wasn't the smartest person alive. He just processed information differently (Sami liked to compare him to that pretty blonde cheerleader on that TV show with all the singing and dancing).

However, one thing Duder knew, one thing Duder _knew_ he knew, was the difference between right and wrong.

He sighed and tossed his hair out of his face, watching a squirrel run by. He hated what his sister had become. Ever since the Battle of the Band sign ups, she had just become so obsessed with beating Tanya. She had completely lost herself and all her morals, and Duder cursed himself for letting her influence him. This whole problem started because he didn't stand up and refuse to let Sami take that music.

He admits he did get persuaded by the thought of eventual fame, but now he knows that he was wrong. He and Sami were in way too deep to be digging themselves into deeper holes, especially now that Kevin is awake.

Duder stood up and grabbed the bathroom pass.

He was ready to go back to school, but most importantly, he was ready to fix this mess, no matter what Sami says.

**A/N: Reviews would be nice! They might motivate me to update more often :P**


End file.
